epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Loygansono55/Loygansono55 VS 723tbone
Today, we have a user battle, featuring Loygansono55 against 723tbone. May the best rapper win! Cast Loygansono55 as Himself 723tbone as Himself Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! LOYGANSONO55! VERSUS! 723TBONE! BEGIN! Loygansono55 Oh, look, we've got an ass, the butt of everyone's jokes, You've got no chance against me, so give up every last shred of hope, There's plenty of fish in the sea, you're bound to be better than at least one of them, right? Bonehead, my intuition tells me you're physically unable to put up a fight, No amount of begging and pleading can save your life or buy you time, Cause I'm the alpha male, at the top of the ladder, that you can't seem to climb, Classify yourself as one of the greats? You don't even have an avatar, I'd compare you to golf, but your rhymes are only sub-par, You're less than rookie, while you're getting decimated by a pro, I'll call you Jessie J, take you down like one of your dominoes! 723tbone You certainly aren't a pro, you will definitely lose, You may be an admin, but you only power abuse, You don't deserve to be an admin anyway, do you hear that, Lloyd? I may not be at the top, but you will sure get destroyed, Speaking of ladders... you will need one to reach me, You ain't that much of a badass because you smoke weed, Talking about my dominoes, don't even say that, I swear, man, whenever you're on chat, you're more of a pussy than your cat, If I'm the butt of the jokes, what does that make you? Shit, No matter what you say, you remain NightHawk's bitch! Loygansono55 Social status on this Wiki doesn't really matter, you have no placement, Because there's a chance you're an obese paedophile masturbating in your basement, You're frail and weak, Tbones need calcium to stay healthy, So drink up some milk from your mum's tits, you can't catch me, I'm stealthy, Trying to toy with me, kid, you really have no business, I'll wrap up some fresh lines, put 'em under your tree, call it Merry Disstmas, Alright, little Tommy, it's way past your bedtime, catch some Zs, And that, my friends, is how to school a crybaby with ease! 723tbone Did you forget your meds? Because you definately are delirious. You got such big insults for a man, that would be a match for Super Mysterious, I'm the best of the best, so call me Chuck Norris, I don't need calcium, because when I'm versing nitwits like you, this Tbone will always flourish, Your raps suck as much as your editing skills, Bitch, there ain't no stoping now, I'm in here for the kill, Damn, why do you even make a milk joke? Go suck your dad's dick, you little pest, Don't be disappointed with your loss, just know never to mess with the best! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Who won? Loygansono55 723tbone Category:Blog posts